zeldafandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario:Desmentidor
Acerca de un servidor Soy Dani, Daniel, Danié (AJAM, Xavi), algunos me llaman Desm (Cor. e.e), en fin... Bueno, yo me defino como una persona algo complicada y algo sencilla para según qué cosas. Soy complicado por mi forma de ser (no soy el loco del portal, eh), ¿por qué?, pues porque algunas veces es difícil entenderme debido a mi enrevesada mente por la que se pasan millones de cosas a la vez, osea que se podría decir que soy una persona muy detallista para varias cosas. xDD Por parte soy sencillo porque tampoco hace falta que una persona me conozca demasiado como para yo que entable una buena conversación con ella, aunque lo que se dice confianza, confianza de verdad, eso ya es algo más complicado para estos casos. xD Otra cosa que se puede destacar en mí, es que me encanta expresarme. Imaginaos que lleváis mucho tiempo sin poder expresar bien lo que sentís y un día de repente hacéis: ¡¡Boom!! y empezáis a expresar de cualquier forma, tanto corporal como mediante a un objeto material, como por escrito (en el caso del ordenador, claro) lo que sentís. Bueno, pues así soy yo. Aunque a decir verdad, puede que me haya influido mucho el cine... Luego sabréis por qué. También puedo contaros que me gusta ser lo más sincero que puedo con la gente. Me evita llevarme chascos a posteriori o vivir en algo parecido a una mentira. Otra cosilla es que soy una persona que puede parecer seria en un principio, pero me debéis creer cuando os digo, que puedo llegar a ser el mejor compañero. Soy muy amigo de mis amigos (y soy de los que creen que amigos solo hay tantos como dedos en tus manos). Bueno, no sé qué más puedo contaros, así que si no os importa, pasemos a la siguiente parte de este privilegiado perfil. Ahora es cuando voy y te hago saber mis gustos. Sí, ya estoy viendo esa sección. Brilla mucho... (derp) Mis Gustos o Hobbies *Soy un gamer Nintendero desde mi niñez con la Nintendo 64. Mi videojuego favorito es el Super Mario 64 con el que he pasado graaandes y divertidos ratos de mi infancia, que es para dicha consola, y por lo tanto, me encanta la saga de Mario, pero atento, también adoro Zelda como al que más, del que siempre estoy intentando recavar información, ya que es como una segunda vida para mí. xD Empecé a jugar su saga con el Ocarina Of Time cuando tenía tres o cuatro años, un juego realmente hermoso, aunque para mi edad, tenebroso... No me atrevía a salir del Bosque Kokiri por las Babas Deku D: Y si lo conseguía, en cuanto veía a un Peahat, soltaba el mando de golpe y me mataba. e.e Aquí empezó mi gran trauma a los Peahat*. Más tarde, con más edad, logré avanzar muchísimo en el juego, hasta el punto de que casi lo he pasado. Me falta la Torre de Ganon. e_e A día de hoy, tengo varios juegos de Zelda y muchísimos de Mario. xD Nota: te aconsejo que no me saques el tema de los Peahats, porque te mataré de aburrimiento sobre mi trauma. Qué curioso, por cierto que nos guste hablar de nuestros traumas o fobias... *Soy un gran cinéfilo, y eso nació gracias a mi padre, que me empezó a llevar desde pequeño al cine cada sábado, y hasta ahora he hecho esa rutina semanal. Gracias a esto, descubrí el amor por el sépritmo arte: el cine. Me encanta, por lo tanto, hablar de este tema. Supongo que por esto quiero estudiar interpretación y si algún día cae la oportunidad, hacer doblaje. Mi actriz favorita es Meryl Streep, que la podéis ver en mi avatar, en una foto artística. Todo lo relacionado con ella me encanta. :3 También me gusta mucho Leonardo DiCaprio, Johnny Depp Imanol Arias, Ana Duato, Jennifer Lawrence y Jessica Chastain. Mi director favorito siempre ha sido Tim Burton. También me gusta Robert Zemeckis y Quentin Tarantino. También estoy empezando a desarrollar una gran admiración por Steven Spielberg. Un poco más sobre The Legend of Zelda y yo The Legend of Zelda me gusta tanto porque es una saga llena de misterios, personajes, historias, entrelazamientos de estas, y sobre todo, una saga con la que he crecido a la que sé que sus creadores y la gran N han puesto mucho cariño y mucho cuidado. Mi The Legend of Zelda favorito se trataba del Ocarina of Time, como a muchos, pero dejó de ser así cuando llegó el Skyward Sword. Mis Wiki-amigos o gente importante para mí en esta Wiki Algunos me caen mejor que otros y somos mejores compañeros o incluso amigos. Supongo que por las descripciones que coloco será un poco más intuitivo saber a quiénes les doy más o menos valores, sin ánimo de ofender nadie. xP Esta gente que aquí coloco, pongo a las Diosas por testigo, que su aparición no es en vano: *Brett: Una de las personas más importantes para mí en esta Wiki con el que he congeniado desde el primer momento. Está súper enamorado de Auri, otra de las personas geniales que he conocido aquí. :3 Me encanta hablar con él, y siempre tenemos saludos épicos (por puro reto. e.e). Siempre esperamos tener al igual que nuestros saludos, una conversación épica. ¡¡Ya eres mi amigo!! :D *Auri: Una chica muy humilde, simpática y especial. Sobre todo muy especial, porque hay pocas chicas que sean como ella, pongo en la mano en el fuego por eso. Ella tiene cada pronto con el trono y demás... xDDD También la considero una amiga. ^_^ Sabes que es cierto, Auri. :3 *Xavi: El que me llama Baka-dani, y no es moco de pavo, porque por algo es. e.e xDD Me encanta tener conversaciones con él, porque siempre es muy interesante. Me encanta su fic, del cual hablo a veces con él de él, al igual que con el de Brett. :3 Es una persona que he despellajado su cebolla poco a poco capara por capa. Doy fe de que es una persona ejemplar y una fuente de sabiduría acerca de The Legend of Zelda. Le deseo lo mejor tanto en la Wiki, que la levantó de la miseria, como en general. x3 *Cris (Crustáceo. xD): Mi compañero de filmoteca. Me encanta hablar con él de películas. A él también le gusta compartir este tema conmigo. A parte de eso, es un chico genial, un gorrón de Internet al vecino, pero un chico genial en el fondo. x3 Te deseo lo mejor para todo, Cris. :3 Y a ver si hablamos más. :'D *Alme: Una chica que he empezado a conocer a fondo desde hace poco. Es muy cariñosa y alegre. Cuando llega al chat, lo revoluciona, llegando a tal punto de hacer que todo sea random, lol. xD La echo de menos porque no la veo por el chat como antes. D: Nos encanta jugar partidas online al Mario Kart 7, Mario Kart Wii y..., bueno, tenemos que probar el Super Smash Bros. Brawl. x3 ¡¡Te aprecio, Alme!! :D *Corlock: de vez en cuando se hacen las conversaciones muy amenas con él y divertidas, por su forma de ser tan pervertida (ajam. e.e) pero también he de decir que de vez en cuando las cosas se ponen muy tensas con él debido a su forma de ser... Cor, templa, tío. u.u Nadie de aquí te odia. *Alex: él llegó a la Wiki dos días después que yo. Es un hombretón independiente y con moza. Está empezando en el mundo de los fics, así que espero que vaya mejorando. :D No suelo hablar mucho con él de vez en cuando, pero me alegra mucho verle. Es un cachondo empedernido el tío. xDD *Kiro: Él es el loco del rol. Me quiere mandar siempre a la Luna de Termina para que muera. :( Además, para ello, utiliza prestado el Dani-Launcher de Brett (que antes era mío, claro, pero lo mangó Brett con el Random-mierda-launcher. D:). Es un chico algo bipolar. También es muy random, sí, eso también. Me caes bien, que lo sepas. :) *Sofi: Esta chica es otra loquilla del rol. Es como una cebolla llena de capas, pero muchas veces he visto su interior sin que ella lo supiese. :3 No es tan ._. como parece. xD Me gusta mucho conversar con ella de absolutamente todo. Espero seguir viéndola siempre. :3 En estos últimos meses, he aumentado los lazos con esta gran personita tan maja y graciosa. Es todo un primor hablar con ella en su estado serio. x3 ¡¡Te envío un abrazo muy fuerte, Soficita!! :3 xDDD *Carlitos: Una persona genial, mucho, porque siempre tengo buen rollo con él a parte de que me salva de mi aburrimiento eterno en algunas noches (ya sabes, Carlos. e.e). Es mi papi en la wiki-familia, por cierto. e.e Me alegro de haberle conocido, porque sé que él también me aprecia. :3 Además, siempre le estoy analizando la mente, él sabe lo que digo. xD Esto te lo dedico a ti, Carlos, un gran compañero. :3 A ver si nos vemos más de vez en cuando. xP *Fenix: Feeeeeeeeeeniiiiiiix d8 (ya sabes. xD). Me gusta su fic y hablar con él. Parece serio si no hablas con él por el chat, pero en el fondo es un cachondo mental. xDDD Me encanta verle por el chat. Aún no le conozco mucho, pero en el fondo le aprecio mucho, aunque nunca se lo he dicho. ... Bueno, si lees esto, lo sabrás, Fenix. xD Nos vemos por el chat, Fenix, compañero. d8 Hace mucho que no le veo, así que espero verle prontito. =P *Javi Shoshete: el loco de la comedia más rebuscada. xDD Tiene un montón de monólogos mezclados que crean un ambiente muy gracioso. :P Personalmente es una persona seria y dispuesta a ayudar. Me resulta un buen compañero. ^_^ Te deseo lo mejor y ya sabes, Javi: pim-pam, toma Lacasitos. :D Y a ver si me invitas otro día a tu edificio lleno de paz y amor. xD *Karts (Javi): Un compañero apasionado por la música. :P Se pasa mucho tiempo con el tema musical. A veces envía por el chat trozos de música difíciles de interpretar que él está practicando. Qué artista, ¿no? También le gusta My Little Pony, una gran serie. :P Está casado (chan chan chan chaaan) con Octavia. xDD También le encanta el andalúh, tanto es que escribe de vez en cuando intentando emular el acento. xD Hoy en día me hablo continuamente con Javi, algo increíble, ya que antes ni siquiera hablábamos un poco tan seguido. Se ha convertido en uno de mis buenos amigos, un apoyo para mí y yo un apoyo para él. Karts, por Equestria, sigamos hablando día a día. :3 ¡¡Te envío un abrazo!! :D *Raúl: al principio se trataba de una persona con la que habla esporádicamente, haciendo chistes sobre una relación gay y hermosa. :3 xDD En fin, resulta que en las últimas dos semanas descubrí a una persona genial en ese compañero de chistes, tanto, que nos hemos hecho unos grandes amigos. :3 Es una persona que alberga mucho cariño y respeto por la gente que le trata bien en su interior. :3 Siempre estaré ahí para ayudarle y apoyarle en lo que necesite. Ten fe de ello, Raúl. :3 Y a seguir adelante. Que nade te pare en tu camino, y no dejes que el sueño de ser un literario se desvanezca. :3 *Sepe: Sepe, una de las personas con las que he empezado a intimar de manera amistosa desde hace bien poco. Antes me gustaban las comedias que tenía con Cris. Ahora él y yo conversamos muchas veces de varias cosas. Es un chico muy majo y al que le gusta confiar cosillas a los amigos en los que confía. No tiene maldad y siempre está de broma, como dije antes, en el chat general. xD Me troncho con él cuando tenemos momentos random. Es un placer tener esos momentos que te agradan cuando estás bien. :3 Otra cosa que me impresiona es que hace TRES deportes a la vez. I'm flipping. xD En fin, a seguir así, compi. =3 *Josex: Josex es otro compañero de rol que tengo. :P Rolea muy bien, y me lo paso en grande. Ahora mismo tenemos en pie un rol muuuy bueno. A ver cuándo lo continuamos eh, Josex. xD Es un maldito chistoso y siempre está tentando a Xavi a utilizar elquenodebesernombrado (encontrado debajo). En el fondo le tengo respeto y algo de cariño. Cuídate, compañero Josex. :3 *Peahat: Espera..., ¿qué? ._. Juegos de The Legend of Zelda que poseo Todos son originales. *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (N64) *''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' (Wii) *''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' (DS) *''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords'' 25 aniversario. (3DS) *''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'' (Wii) *''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD'' (Wii U) *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds'' (3DS) *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' (eShop de Wii U) Mis series de televisión favoritas Respecto a series, no soy muy americano, simplemente veo series españolas, que son tres o cuatro, pero pondré mis favoritas. :3 *''Cuéntame Cómo Pasó'': esta es mi serie favorita con diferencia. Me encanta. La sigo día a día durante los 365 días de mi vida. Trata sobre cómo una familia española pasa por varias etapas de la historia española desde el año 1968 hasta el 1982 (por ahora, ya que sigue haciéndose). No soy capaz de expresar el cariño que tengo por esta gran serie. :'D Es enorme. Por cierto, debe de ser una de las series con más capítulos y temporadas que hay en España... xDD *''La que se avecina'': una serie que me ha hecho pasar unos buenos momentos desde el 2008, que es cuando empecé a verla. He visto todo lo relacionado con ella y me parece la mejor serie de comedia española de España. Trata sobre una comunidad de vecinos altamente chiflada. Deberíais ver algún capítulo. xD *''Águila Roja'': me encantan las aventuras y el suspense de esta serie. Siempre hay algo de comedia que se mezcla con escenas serias. Es una serie ambientada en la Edad Media en la que un profesor de escuela, es a la vez un justiciero llamado Águila Roja que se dedica a repartir justicia. :P El protagonista va en busca de su pasado constantemente. P.D.: He de destacar Aída no porque me guste, sino todo lo contrario. No me gusta nada. Solo quería dejarlo claro. :S Las series que buscan la risa más tonta jamás creíble no son mi tipo... Siento expresarme así, pero es lo que siento de verdad. :P Mis páginas favoritas de la Wiki *Link *Grahim *Trifuerza *Cronología *Ganondorf *Rupias *Bumerán Despedida de perfil Espero compartir muchas cosas con vosotros en esta wiki, y como no sé qué más contaros, a parte de que tengo 17 años desde que los he cumplido en agosto, os doy un cordial saludo cuantas veces me hayáis leído y nos vemos por el chat de la Wiki. :3 Dani.SF-MB P.D.: Dani.SF-MB es el nick que he utilizado toda la vida para cualquier sitio web (quizás algún día os cuente la historia de por qué es así), aunque esta vez he elegido Desmentidor. xD Categoría:Usuarios Españoles